Jamais je ne te laisserai
by Miiia
Summary: OS Klaroline après 4x23 Tyler rentre à Mystic Falls mais rien n'est pareil, Caroline finit par douter et ses pensés sont malgrès elle dirigées vers un certain originel. Ce qu'elle ne sais pas c'est qu'il ne la jamais vraiment quitté...


**Voici ma première fanfiction qui est un OS sur le couple Klaroline, j'espère que ça plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Enjoy :)**

**Jamais je ne te laisserai**

_POV Caroline _

Cela faisait bien un mois que Tyler était revenu, tout était parfait et je remerciais Klaus tous les jours pour ce cadeau. Malgré ce bonheur dans lequel je semblais nager je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir comme un pincement au cœur. Klaus n'était plus là et bien que cela soit dur à admettre ça me manquait : sa présence, son charisme, son attention envers moi que personne n'égale, … enfin LUI. Mais je ne devais pas, j'avais maintenant tout ce dont je souhaitais, enfin je crois. (fin du pov)

Caroline alla chez Tyler ce matin elle voulait profiter de cette belle journée d'été avec son petit ami, elle toqua à la porte :

-Caroline ! Que fais -tu ici ?

-Euuhh bah je voulais te voir, je pensais qu'on pouvait passer la journée ensemble

-Là ça tombe plutôt mal je comptais me rendre dans les Appalaches rejoindre Allie et les autres quelques temps.

En effet lors de son « exil » Tyler s'était intégré à une meute de loup et était devenu très proche d'une certaine Allie. Caroline refoulait sa jalousie de plus la similarité en Hayley et Allie la rendait malade c'est à croire qu'elle n'en finira jamais avec ces louves qui convoitent son copain.

-Mais pourquoi ? Cela fait tout juste un mois que tu es rentré et tu repars déjà !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, j'appartiens à cette meute comme une famille, nous sommes des loups Caroline, on est solidaires et nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans la solitude.

-Tu m'as moi, et tes amis Matt, Bonnie, Elena,…

-C'est pas pareil !

-Pourquoi ça ? je pensais que tu serais heureux de rentrer de revenir près de moi, Klaus t'as fait ce cadeau et..

Tyler s'emporta vivement et hurla pratiquement sur la belle vampire :

-NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI ! IL NE NOUS A FAIT QUE DU MAL ! JE NE LUI DOIS RIEN DU TOUT ALORS ARRETE !

Sur ce Caroline utilisa sa force vampirique et s'enfonça dans la forêt non loin de la propriété Lockwood. Comment pouvait-il être comme ça qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas suffisante pour lui ou quoi ? En y repensant elle n'était jamais suffisante pour aucun garçon avec lequel elle avait eu une histoire. Damon la manipulait, se servait d'elle comme d'un pantin. Matt n'avait d'yeux que pour Elena et ceux même quand lui et Caroline étaient en couple. Et maintenant Tyler qui lui cachait des choses et qui visiblement n'avait pas réussi à l'attendre comme elle l'avait attendue. Caroline se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre en larmes. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'une certaine personne avait assisté à toute la scène.

_POV Klaus_

J'avais pris l'habitude de revenir de temps en temps à MysticFalls gardant un œil sur ma protégée Caroline. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Quand j'admirais toute sorte d'art je ne voulais qu'une chose lui montrer, être avec elle et lui transmettre en quelque sorte ce que je savais, elle avait tellement de chose à découvrir et cette petite ville ne serait jamais suffisante pour elle, je le savais. Tout un monde l'attendait dehors et mon rêve était de lui montrer moi et moi seul. Donc je revenais ici et l'observais je désirais son bonheur je voulais savoir si elle était heureuse. Je l'observais de loin pour ne jamais qu'elle me voit et de plus sous ma forme de loup. Normalement nous ne nous contrôlons pas sous cette forme, mais je me suis transformé encore et encore jusqu'à avoir une parfaite maîtrise de mes actions sous ma forme animale et de ne plus ressentir trop de douleur lors de me métamorphose, avantage d'être un originel je suppose. Je la voyais donc, elle avec ce gamin qui ne lui apporterait rien, se disputer. Ce garçon était encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Caroline lui proposait de passer TOUTE une journée avec et il REFUSAIT, qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour passer tout simplement une petite heure en compagnie de mon ange, ma lumière, ma Caroline. Comment peut-il avoir une femme aussi belle, gentille, lumineuse à son bras et tout simplement la trahir, oui parce que entre lui et Allie il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre loup. Bien sûr j'avais demandé à mes hybrides de le surveiller. La vie m'a appris une chose: toujours avoir un coup d'avance je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser dans la nature. La façon dont il draguait, s'amusait, baisait toute ces louves me dégoutais vis-à-vis de Caroline elle ne méritait en aucun cas tout ceci. Puis elle partit, je la suivis dans la forêt la trouvai là pleurant à chaude larmes, j'aurais voulu la consoler mais de peur du rejet je restais là à l'observer de loin.

_POV Caroline_

Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait bon sang ? Mais je devais me ressaisir, c'est alors qu'il me vint à l'esprit… Klaus. Il voulait me voir heureuse. Cela ne servait à rien de rester là à pleurer. Je devais me confier à quelqu'un. Je pensais à Bonnie mais elle était allée voir sa mère pendant les vacances je ne voulais pas la déranger. Elena non elle ramènera surement tout ce que je lui raconterai à sa petite personne « tu sais Care aussi je… » ce que cela pouvait m'énerver. Non il me fallait un ami, un véritable ami qui ne me jugerait pas qui m'écouterait simplement et qui d'autre de mieux que Stefan. Il avait toujours pris soin de moi pendant mon adaptation vampirique, et moi de lui pendant ses problèmes avec Elena, on s'entraide. Donc je me décide et me rend à la pension Salvatore. (fin du pov)

La porte s'ouvrit sur Damon malheureusement :

-Salut Blondie, t'as pas l'air très en forme dit moi, problème avec ton petit hybride ? Déjà il vient de rentrer quel dommage ! dit-il de façon tout à fait ironique

-La ferme Damon ! Je viens voir Stefan, et je n'ai aucunement besoin de tes commentaires !

Là Stefan fit son entrée, au plus grand bonheur de Caroline, Damon partit alors surement pour aller rejoindre sa chère Elena.

-Care ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Non Stefan pas du tout. Dit-elle désespérée

Ils partirent tous les deux sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. L'endroit idéal pour qu'un certain originel puisse les observer. Caroline lui raconta donc tout ce qui c'était passé plus tôt avec Tyler.

-Et tu crois qu'il y aurait plus entre lui et cette Hayley ?

-Allie. Celle-ci elle s'appelle Allie, je sais la similarité est déconcertante en plus de me tromper il n'arrive pas à trouver des filles avec des prénoms un peu plus différents !

-Ouais, Caroline écoute moi il ne te mérite pas.

-Je m'en rends compte Stefan mais je ne comprends pas on avait tout pour repartir ensemble nous deux et là il a tout foutu en l'air. J'en ai marre de ça ! Damon, Matt, Tyler à chaque fois ça finit mal pour moi ! Pourquoi c'est comme ça ! Elle pleurait

-Viens là.

Caroline se rapprocha de Stefan et se laissa aller dans une étreinte amicale et réconfortante. Stefan là calma peu à peu.

_POV Klaus_

J'avais suivis mon ange chez les Salvatore. Bien sûr Caroline avait tout compris des tromperies de Tyler. Elle est intelligente il ne peut pas lui cacher de telles choses. Stefan était là pour elle, c'est alors que je remarquai qu'elle et lui étaient très proches. Je savais que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à se contrôler et à accepter sa nouvelle condition de vampire, cependant je ne savais pas que c'était si fort entre eux. J'avais l'impression de me voir moi et Rebekah elle aussi souvent blessée par les hommes et moi la réconfortant, et bien sûr tuant le salaud qui avait osé faire souffrir ma petite sœur. Caroline rentra chez elle je la suivis pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive. (fin du pov)

Caroline marchait tranquillement dans la forêt ne voulant pas rentrer chez elle trop vite, et profiter du beau temps. Toute fois elle entendait des bruits étranges comme si un animal n'était pas loin et la suivait. Stefan lui avait appris à repérer les animaux aux alentours quand il avait voulu l'initier au régime lapin. Elle regarda les alentours sans rien relever alors elle continua. C'est alors qu'elle glissa sur un tas de feuilles mouillées par la pluie d'hier soir. Elle tomba et se retrouva avec une épaisse branche d'arbres enfoncée profondément dans son dos. Elle hurla de douleur. Elle essaya alors de retirer le bout de bois de son dos mais il n'était pas accessible elle avait besoin d'aide. La branche la faisait souffrir et s'affaiblir dû à la perte de sang la plaie ne cicatrisant pas, elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Stefan. C'est assise par terre qu'elle le vit un loup, à 10 mètres d'elle, qui l'observait elle voulait partir loin mais avait trop mal. Le loup se rapprocha de plus en plus Caroline était paniquée. Le loup s'arrêta alors et s'assit devant elle. Apparemment il n'avait aucune attention agressive envers elle. Elle commença alors à se détendre. Ils se regardèrent longuement, Caroline n'avait plus peur comme si une confiance s'était installée. Le loup la contourna alla dans son dos pris le bout de bois entre ses crocs, tira dessus et le retira du dos de la vampire blonde. Il revenu devant elle la regarda. Caroline était réellement intriguée, on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas un comportement de loup classique. Elle se rapprocha prudemment de lui et caressa le dessus de sa tête et à son plus grand étonnement il se laissa faire et ferma ses yeux gris. La première image qui lui vint à l'esprit est celle d'un chat ronronnant aux pieds de sa maitresse. Elle rigola doucement. Le loup ouvrit les yeux entendant son doux rire, le son le plus mélodieux pour ses oreilles. Il lui lécha la joue affectueusement et elle l'encercla de ses bras. Mais il revint à la raison et partit en courant. Caroline trouva cet échange étrange mais au combien réconfortant, elle rentra alors chez elle.

_POV Klaus_

Je me suis enfuit, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Si elle avait su que c'était moi elle m'aurait maudit comme lors de notre baiser alors que j'étais dans le corps de Tyler. Ce n'était pas honnête, et moi ce que j'aimais chez elle plus que tout le reste c'était bien cela, son honnêteté envers moi. Elle m'a toujours dit clairement ce qu'elle pensait, comme lors de la soirée du bal. Cet échange que j'ai eu plus tôt avec elle m'avait énormément plut et je ne rêvais que d'une chose : pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras sous ma vraie forme tous les jours, pour l'éternité. Mais je savais que c'était impossible, elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle hantait mes pensées, je ne pouvais me défaire d'elle. Elle était la seule chose que je ne pouvais avoir, acheter, ou bien contraindre. Cela me rendait malade. (fin du pov)

Caroline était sur son lit repensant au début de sa journée à Tyler, il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au point avec lui. Elle se rendit chez lui. Elle entra et le trouva en plein préparatif du départ.

-Tu t'en va alors c'est décidé ?

-Oui je dois retourner auprès des miens Caroline.

Les siens, mais bon sang sa famille, ses amis, sa vie était ici, ELLE était ici, comment avait-il fait pour changer autant.

-Très bien. Tyler écoute je… je ne veux plus de tout ça.

-Quoi ?

-Je… veux rompre.

-C'est qui ?

-Comment ça ?

-Alors au choix, Stefan c'est ça ? Non Matt, ou alors…

-Mais t'es malade je n'ai personne d'autre.

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu veux rompre alors, ah je sais c'est lui n'es-ce pas ?

-Lui qui !?

-KLAUS ! ALLEZ AVOUE T'ES AVEC LUI !

-Non mais tu débloque, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu fais Dieu seul sait quoi avec cette pétasse d'Allie que je suis au même niveau que toi.

-ARRETE DE MENTIR !

-Je ne mens pas, par contre toi tu ne nie même pas entre toi et Allie, j'avais décidé de fermer les yeux sur toi et Hayley la dernière fois mais là c'est trop ! VA RETROUVER TES PUTINS DE LOUVES DANS TES PUTINS D'APPALACHES ! DEGAGE D'ICI !

-Mes putins de louves, comme tu dis, seront toujours mieux que toi, petite Caroline si douce, si innocente, si gentille un ange à première vue tu trompes tout le monde mais pas moi je sais ce que tu es !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Tyler ! N'essaye même pas de me faire culpabiliser ça ne marchera pas tu m'entends, je n'ai rien à me reprocher dans notre relation et…

-Ouais c'est ça je ne suis pas con Caroline je sais pour toi et Klaus !

-Y a jamais rien eu !

-C'est ça berce toi d'illusions, tu ne vaux pas mieux Caroline !

-Et toi tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville ! Il a peut-être fait des choses horrible mais jamais il ne m'a fait de mal il était là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin ! IL EST TELLEMENT MIEUX QUE TOI !

-Ah oui est là il est où ? Hein ? PARTIT Caroline sans même te dire au revoir. Moi au moins j'ai quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais et il en crève !

-Quoi ?

-Toi !

-JE NE SUIS EN AUCUN CAS TA PROPRIETE, ET NOUS N'AVONS PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ENSEMBLE ! C'EST FINIT ! SI UN JOUR TU M'AS EU COMME TU DIS CE N'EST PLUS LE CAS !

Sur ces paroles elle quitta la demeure Lockwood, mais Tyler la rattrapa. Il la gifla tellement fort qu'il la fit tomber au sol.

-Si je ne t'ai pas Caroline, alors il ne t'aura pas non plus.

Et là il la mordit violement au cou, le venin se répandait dans le corps du vampire, elle était choquée du comportement de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Elle rentra le plus vite qu'elle put chez elle.

_POV Klaus_

C'est décidé demain je pars et ne reviendrai plus jamais ici. Caroline ne voudra jamais de moi ce n'est pas la peine de se faire des films. Je vais tenter de l'oublier un fois rentré à la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Malgré tout je voulais une dernière fois la voir, voir son visage, son sourire, sa beauté et sa lumière qui émane d'elle si naturellement. Je me rendis chez elle. Passant par derrière elle était là je sentais son odeur au combien agréable. La porte était ouverte, j'entrai en ne faisant pas de bruit dans sa chambre. Je la vit. Elle était haletante je voyais très clairement la morsure de loup sur son cou très fin. Ce chien, il avait osé, je lui réglerai son compte plus tard. Je m'approchai d'elle et là je ne comprenais plus rien. Dans sa petite main tremblante elle tenait le dessin que j'avais fait d'elle et pour elle après la soirée du bal et à son poignée le bracelet en diamant qui lui allait à ravir. Ce pourrait-il que mes sentiments soient partagés. Je vis soudain qu'elle me regardait les yeux gonflés et plein de tristesse ainsi que des larmes sur ses joues qui avaient emmené avec elles son mascara. Malgré cela elle restait la créature la plus sublime à mes yeux. C'est alors que je repris ma forme humaine sous ses yeux. (fin du pov)

-Klaus…

Elle était ébahit de ce qu'elle voyait, il était là prêt à la sauver comme toujours. Elle comprit que c'était lui le loup dans la forêt et qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Klaus se mis à côté d'elle sur son lit, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Klaus tu es là, je ne rêve pas dit-elle d'une voix faible

-Oui Love, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien maintenant. Il faut que tu boives lui dit-il en lui offrant son poignet.

Caroline enfonça ses crocs dans la chair du poignet de l'Hybride et fut toute suite transportée par la saveur de son sang, c'était sucré, très agréable. Elle était accro. Elle l'aimait. Klaus lui était dans un autre monde il n'y avait pas d'autres moments où il se sentait si proche d'elle. Il l'aimait. Elle but longuement et finit par se détacher. Ils se regardèrent et elle vit ses yeux, d'un bleu gris magnifique, qu'il avait toujours sous sa forme animale.

-Klaus comment se fait-il que tu sois là, comment tu as su pour moi ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment quitté, de temps en temps je revenais ici et t'observais, je …. J'avais besoin de savoir comment tu allais si tu étais heureuse. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

-C'était toi le loup…

Klaus acquiesça et Caroline pleurait face à ses paroles elle se rapprocha de lui est lui murmura :

-Je suis heureuse maintenant, parce que je t'ai retrouvé…

A la plus grande surprise de l'originel, elle l'embrassa. Il resta figé puis répondit à son baisé passionné. Il était enfin là avec elle et elle ne le rejetait pas elle le voulait et il la voulait également. Le baiser s'interrompit ils étaient front contre front.

-Je t'aime Caroline.

C'était sorti tout seul ces deux mots qu'il n'a jamais su dire à part à sa famille dans de très rares occasions.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Klaus, ne me quitte plus jamais s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi. Dit-elle sur un ton suppliant

-Love je veux passer l'éternité à tes côtés jamais, jamais je ne te laisserai.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, dans l'impossibilité d'être loin de l'autre.

-Tu es magnifique en loup dit-elle en souriant

-Et toi tu l'es encore plus que d'habitude avec ce que tu portes à ton poignet dit-il en désignant le bracelet.

Elle rigola doucement et il se délectait de ce son, ils restèrent longtemps dans cette étreinte et Klaus lui murmurait encore et encore « jamais je ne te laisserai ».

**FIN**


End file.
